1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to space satellites, and particularly to payload orientation systems for space satellites.
2. Description of Prior Art
Proposed space satellite missions require a payload orientation system for maneuvering the payload of the satellite rapidly on command without disturbing the orientation of the main body of the satellite. Agility of the satellite payload is especially important in tracking fast-moving targets or for shifting surveillance rapidly from one target to another.
It has been proposed to support the payload of a satellite on a separate body appended to the main body of the satellite by an articulating joint, so that the orientation of the payload can be changed without having to maneuver the main body. However, until the present invention, no technique had been devised for changing the orientation of an appended body containing the satellite payload without concomitantly transferring momentum to the main body of the satellite.